


all this time (how could you not know)

by jolie_unfiltrd



Series: jon x sansa drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dramatics, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Jolie's Quarantine Quick Fics, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Kissing in the Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie_unfiltrd/pseuds/jolie_unfiltrd
Summary: Jon is engaged to someone else - but Sansa can't let him leave without knowing what it would be like, just once, to steal a kiss.day 2:stolentitle from: taylor swift,you belong with me
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jon x sansa drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743184
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	all this time (how could you not know)

Sansa ran her hands through her soaking wet hair as she sat in the beat-up blue Mustang, borrowed from Arya at the last minute, thinking that she must be insane to be here, to have put actions to the thought that has been circling around her head for the last year: _you can’t let him go like this_.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror – wild-eyed and flushed – she shook her head, there was no fix for it but to go forward, and threw herself out of the car, storming up Jon’s front steps and ducking under the overhang as she rapped firmly on his door.

Jon slipped out of the door, dark curls loose around his face and grey eyes concerned, and every word she’d planned to say to him vanished like smoke in the wind.

“Sansa?” he asked, surprised. “Everything okay?”

She shook her head, and stepped forward, far closer than she’d ever dared, waiting until she saw his eyes widen, and his gaze dart down to her lips like it had a thousand times before – _before_ –

She couldn’t think of that now, she must be brave.

Sansa kissed him, sweet and slow, giving him a chance to back away and tell her she’d made a huge mistake, that she’d misconstrued everything, to break her heart even further – but instead, Jon hesitated only a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss and swallowing a groan as she opened to him.

Jon turned them around, to press her against the doorframe, her hips bracketed within his own and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she lost herself in him. He brought a hand to cradle the back of her head, pulling gently at her wet hair until she tilted her neck to the side, lost in the electricity between them. Jon bestowed open-mouthed kisses to the side of her throat, licked the path of the rain drops from her hair, nuzzled into the space underneath her ear – while her hands twined in his hair,

A clap of thunder startled them both, and they sprang apart, panting, hands twitching as if to stay apart was torturous.

Sansa’s blue eyes were sorrowful, tormented, but not regretful, in the lamplight. “I had to know, Jon,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.” She moved to slip past him, to retreat into the rain, but he grabbed her wrist, turning his head to look directly into her eyes, trying to find the truth in them.

“Was it enough?” he said, voice low and rough and desperate.

Sansa smiled grimly and shook her head. “No,” she said, trying to blink away the tears gathering in her eyes, to muffle the sobs building in her throat. “A lifetime with you wouldn’t be enough.”

And with that – she yanked her wrist from his grasp and ran to the car.

Jon looked back at the cabin, at what could have been, and knew there was only one way forward.

He ran after her.


End file.
